The Things Wet Dreams Are Made Of
by Ercassiel-x
Summary: Kendall walks in on Logan in a compromising position, while looking at a picture of the blonde.


**Title:** What Wet Dreams Are Made Of.

**Fandom:** Big Time Rush

**Pairing:** Logan Mitchell/Kendall Knight

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Like everyone in the whole world, Logan finds this picture of Kendall extremely hot - .

**Warning:** Sexy, shirtless Kendall, adult themes.

**A/N: **Oh, what I would do if I _did _own these boys…

Logan clicked the mouse and enlarged the picture. His mouth went dry and he felt a tingling sensation in a certain part of his body.

As he stared longer at the picture, he let his imagination run wild and this caused him to become more and more aroused. Logan found his hand travelling down to the front of his jeans; popping open the button and pulling down the zipper. When he slid his hands into his boxers and wrapped his hand around his growing erection, Logan bit on his bottom lip, feeling dirty for jacking off to a picture of his best friend.

But Logan couldn't help himself. He'd been attracted to Kendall since the day they met.

When Logan had first seen this picture, his mouth had dropped open and he immediately saved it on his computer - but making sure to hide it deep in folders, so that no one else could stumble upon it.

Logan's eyes scanned over Kendall's wet, shirtless chest, admiring the outlines of a six-pack that was forming. His breathing got heavier as his hand started moving faster and faster. Logan's eyes drifted down Kendall's body and stop at his hips, staring at the black swim shorts that were hanging low on them. Logan just wished that he could reach out and touch that body, he also imagined what it would be like for the body to touch him. As his breathing became more rapid and he bit his bottom lip, his head fell back and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Kendall," he moaned, not being able to hold it in any longer.

However, Logan was unaware that Kendall was home, and was sitting in the living room. Kendall had also thought that no one was in, so was just watching some documentary on TV - one that wasn't holding his interest one bit. So when he heard a shout, that sounded like his name, his ears pricked up and he looked around. He walked over to the bedroom that he shared with Logan and opened the door, he grinned when he saw his friend.

"Logan, I-" Kendall froze when he saw what Logan was up to. "Oh…"

Logan's head shot around and his eyes went bug-eyed. He quickly pulled his hand out of his boxers and flailed around trying to close stuff on his computer, then turning off the monitor.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at the embarrassed boy, and he found himself walking over to him.

"Don't worry, Logie…everyone does it."

Logan scratched the back of his neck, nervously, and his cheeks continued to glow red. His head was bowed; not being able to look at Kendall right now, especially since he was sitting there with a hard-on that was caused by said boy.

Kendall smirked and suddenly perched on Logan's knee, causing the shorter boy to let out a terrified squeak.

"What were you doing it to, anyway? I need something new…" Kendall wiggled his eyebrows at Logan and leant to turn the monitor back on.

"N-no! Don't!"

Logan fought to stop his friend, but he was restricted since he was being squished underneath him. He tried to grab his hands away from the mouse, but Kendall was just too strong for him, and was able to pull himself free of Logan's grip.

"Kendall, p-please…" Logan begged, tears forming in his eyes.

If Kendall had seen the tears, then he may have thought twice about doing this, but unfortunately he didn't look back at his band mate.

Logan may have been able to close the picture he had been looking at, but he hadn't closed the folder; the folder which only had one image inside of it. Logan's breathing hitched in his throat as the mouse hovered over it. He shut his eyes and feared the worst.

Kendall raised an eyebrow as he saw the thumbnail; he then couldn't help himself, he had to click on it. His mouth fell open as he was presented with the picture of himself on the beach. He really didn't know what to say. Kendall had no idea that Logan felt this way. He stared at the picture for another couple of seconds before he closed everything. Kendall then stayed on Logan's lap for a few seconds longer before he found his feet and stood up. He took a deep breath, but still couldn't find the words to say. Logan glanced up at Kendall and then ran out of the room.

"Logan!" Kendall called after him, but he was ignored.

Logan ran all the way to the bathroom and locked himself in. Kendall groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He should have handled it better. He should have said something. Kendall actually found that he was flattered…he found that he was turned on.

Logan was a gorgeous guy, and Kendall had definitely had more than one not-so-innocent thought about him. But, of course, Kendall never thought any more of it. He never thought that it could actually mean anything. But, right now, as he sat, leant up against the bathroom door, he realised that it did.

Kendall wanted Logan.

The blonde knew that he had to make this right. He couldn't stand the thought of Logan freaking out, locked in the bathroom. So Kendall racked his brain for some plan to show Logan that he wasn't angry or disgusted, and that he actually felt the same.

A smirk spread across Kendall's face as he got the perfect idea. He then ran to his drawers, searching for what he needed.

As Kendall walked out of his room, clad in his black swim shorts, he walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Kendall grabbed two bottles of water and then proceeded to pour them over himself, not caring about the mess he was making on the floor - he'd clean that up later, he had more important things to be worrying about.

Kendall passed by a mirror and stopped to check himself out. He smirked. It was perfect; he looked almost exactly like the picture. He took a deep breath before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Logan?"

No reply.

"Logan?" Kendall called, knocking again. "Logie, open up. I-I have a surprise for you!"

"Go away," came a muffled reply.

Kendall felt a pang in his chest as he guessed that Logan had been crying.

"I'm not mad! I really want you to open this door."

Once again, Logan didn't reply. Kendall sighed and went into his mum's room. He searched on her dressing table and found what he was looking for; a bobby pin. He then got to work, picking the lock on the bathroom door.

The door swung open and Logan stared at it with wide eyes. As Kendall walked in, he spotted Logan sitting in the empty bathtub, knees tucked up to his chest and tears threatening to run down his cheeks. His heart dropped. Logan saw him and his eyes shot open as he just stared at the other boy.

"K-Kendall…w-what…?"

Kendall smiled sweetly at him, "like it?"

Logan blushed and bowed his head.

Kendall closed the door, glided over and crouched down in front of Logan, "you should have told me…" he whispered, his lips close to Logan's ear.

Logan let out a small gasp and raised his eyes to meet Kendall's, "wha-?"

He was cut off by the blonde pressing his lips to his own, and wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. Logan immediately began to kiss back, not quite believing that this was happening. It was then that Kendall climbed into the bath with him and straddled his lap to deepen the kiss.

They pulled apart, panting, and Logan stared up at Kendall in shock.

"You shouldn't have to use a picture of me to get off," Kendall murmured against Logan's neck as he pressed soft kisses there.

Logan's eyes fluttered closed, "I was scared of what you'd do…" he breathed.

"I'll show you what I'd do," Kendall smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Logan watched him curiously and grinned when his shirt was pulled off by the wet boy.

"Get on your feet," Kendall ordered, and Logan did as he said.

He gasped when his trousers and boxers were pulled down in one go, and his now half hard cock was released. Kendall licked his lips and looked up at Logan from where he was kneeling in the bathtub.

"I'm gonna make up for not letting you finish…"

And with that, Kendall leant forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Logan's cock. Logan gasped loudly and his head flew back. His arms scrambled against the tiles, trying to find something to grip onto to try and keep himself on his feet.

"Kendall!" he gasped, his eyes going wide.

Kendall smirked around Logan's erection and then took him deeper. One of Logan's hands went to wrap itself in Kendall's hair, holding his head in place.

The noises that Logan was making was enough to make Kendall go hard, and he moaned around Logan's cock, sending vibrations to the other boy. Kendall just couldn't believe how loud Logan was, he couldn't wait to find out what other noises he could make.

"Kendall-I-I-" Logan panted. "I'm gonna come."

Kendall took Logan's cock out of his mouth for a brief moment to smirk at his best friend, "then come for me, baby."

And then Kendall's lips were back around him and Logan just let himself go. Kendall swallowed as much as he could, but then he got too distracted watching Logan's face as he rode out his orgasm, and it went all over his face and Logan's stomach.

When Logan saw the mess that Kendall was in, he let out a small giggle.

"Look at the mess you've made…" Kendall laughed, then sticking out his tongue to lick some of it off his face.

Logan licked his own lips and then bit on his lower lip, before he slowly leant forward and ran his tongue across Kendall's chin.

Shivers ran down Kendall's spine, and he moaned. He couldn't quite believe that all this was happening.

"I think we need cleaning up…" he announced, the smirk still produced on his face as he leant backwards and hit the shower button.

Logan let out a high-pitched cry as the spray from the shower hit him and then he started laughing. Kendall gave an innocent shrug and leant forward to kiss him.

Logan slid his hand in-between their bodies and moved it down to cup Kendall's package. The blonde gasped and bucked into his hand, and Logan moaned when he felt how hard he was.

"As much as I love you in these shorts," Logan muttered against Kendall's lips. "Take them off."

Logan pulled the string on them, and then Kendall quickly shimmied out of them - he hadn't worn underwear underneath them, as he had hoped everything would go this way.

Their lips reconnected and Logan wrapped his hand around Kendall's length. Soon, Kendall's kissing became sloppy and he couldn't even moan Logan's name when he came - although he did try.

"Wow," Kendall gasped. "You're good with your hands."

He'd never came that fast in his life.

"Mmm, I've had a lot of practice," the shorter boy smirked, pulling Kendall in for another make out session.

Kendall grinned and held Logan closer, kissing him until the water ran cold.


End file.
